During endoscopic procedures, smoke is often generated when a laser is used, for example, to cut tissue during the surgery. If this smoke is vented from the body cavity undergoing surgery to the atmosphere of the operating room, negative consequences can result for the patient and/or the operating room staff. In addition to foul odors, the smoke and other gases expelled from the abdomen during an endoscopic procedure may contain gases such as carbon monoxide, acryloin, acetonitrile, acrylonitrile, acetylene, alkyl benzenes, benzene, butadiene, butene, creosols, ethane, ethylene, formaldehyde, free radicals, hydrogen cyanide, isobutene, methane, phenol, propene, propylene, pyridene, pyrrole, styrene, toluene, and/or xylene. Some or all of these gases may be expelled from a body cavity in smoke (or otherwise) during an endoscopic procedure. Some of these chemicals may be toxic depending upon the quantity. In addition, some of these chemicals may be carcinogenic. Negative health consequences may result due to inhalation of such gases.